


into a land of enchantment

by littlestlostgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Might Add More, Pan's Shadow - Freeform, kind of dark & creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestlostgirl/pseuds/littlestlostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one notices the shadow peering in through the window, watching the oldest Darling child with hungry eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into a land of enchantment

The shadow first comes when Wendy is too young to speak. It creeps into the nursery through an open window, because even if she does not remember exactly why, Mrs. Darling has left it open that night. 

She herself is sitting in a chair beside her daughter's crib, knitting long forgotten in her lap as she dreams. And as she stirs ever so slightly in her seat- for her dreams have suddenly turned dark- the shadow nears the child.

The little girl is awake and when she sees the thing staring at her with its glowing eyes, she stares right back. She does not cry, for she is too young to know fear. Besides, mother is nearby and would never let anything harm her.

Long, thin wisps curl around the edges of the crib, like fingers. Then they stretch out further, reaching towards the girl.

There is a sudden gasp as Mrs. Darling awakes and for a moment catches sight of the being standing over her daughter. Then it is gone and Mrs. Darling is left rubbing her eyes and wondering at the dream that still hangs around her. 

She never sees the shadow again. Never mentions it to her husband for it was only a dream and he did not like to speak of nonsense. Never thinks of it again until it is too late.

Just because she does not see the figure watching from the window years later when Wendy is older and now has siblings to keep her company does not mean it isn't there. Does not mean it isn't waiting for the day two brothers will not be enough to keep the girl from getting lonely and wishing for something more.

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to j.m. barrie  
> title comes from the song _come little children_  
>  here's a snippet of lyrics that inspired this quick fic:
> 
> come little children,  
> i'll take thee away,  
> into a land of enchantment,  
> come little children,  
> the time's come to play,  
> here in my garden of shadows


End file.
